Letter From God
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: A mysterious letter comes to the countries one day at a world meeting that might just shift their ways of thinking. Based off the country song.


**Princess Atemna: I've had this in mind since I first saw the video. Thought this would be perfect in teaching the countries a few things and renew some of their failing faith. I may have added words or completely changed some of the wording.**

* * *

><p>One of the secretaries looked up on her desk and saw an envelope addressed to the delegates currently holding a meeting in the room down the hall. Surely they wouldn't mind being interrupted for something for all of them? She walked to the conference room and opened the door to the bickering 'delegates'. A menacing looking blond man was currently shouting at two other blonds who were trying to kill each other. "Ahem. Mr. Beilschmidt? I have something addressed to all of you."<p>

The man in question stopped yelling and calmed down long enough to take the envelope. "Danke." The woman just bowed and left the room. Opening the letter, for that's what he assumed it was, the German was shocked at the opening line

"Dude, what's it say? C'mon, tell us already, Germany," an annoying American began pestering. "Who's it from?"

"I- It's from . . . Gott."

"Really?" Hungary asked, looking over the other nation's shoulder. "Let's put it up on the screen." It was odd, since today was the meeting everyone, no matter who they were, had to attend. As soon as the document was displayed on the screen, everyone began reading.

**_This is a letter from God. I know it's out of the blue, but I've had my mind on you. I've seen you struggle lately, with the way the world has been going crazy, and I thought you'd given up, so I thought I'd get in touch. There's not a moment you're alone, I still love you like my own. I know there's work to do, but I have faith in you, so, please, don't give up on me. I love you all with all of my might – red and yellow, black and white. I need you more than ever, to bring my children back together. Just remember that it starts in each and every person's heart. We've been over this before: Feed the hungry, help the poor, turn the other cheek, love your enemy, and please remember to forgive._**

They were shocked by the words. When each one got to the line about loving his enemy, they looked over to said enemy. They were just too different. How could they ever get along? Russia and America. France and England and the rest of the United Kingdom. England and America. Prussia and Austria and Hungary. Greece and Turkey. Spain and Tukey and the Netherlands. Their people and history decreed that they be against each other. How could they do this the way God wanted if they'd ever only known one way to live their entire existances?

They sat in silence. What would their parents and grandparents think of what they'd become? As they thought of that, America and Canada remembered their grandmother, Prussia, Ausria, Switzerland, Hungary, and France remembered their fathers, the UK, Greece, Egypt, and the Nordics remembered their mothers, and the Italians remembered their grandfather. Would they be proud of their children and grandchildren? Or would they be ashamed at all they had let happen since their disappearances?

"I - I want to change," America said, trying not to cry. Everyone began nodding slowly, knowing that they needed to change. It was the only way. People in every country - not just Africa - were sick, starving, and dying. They had moments where there was world cooperation - the Berlin wall for instance. Why couldn't they do that again? They didn't see why not. All it took was a single outcry for help, yet they'd done nothing for so long in this century, and so many were begging for help. But they would change all that. Germany made copies of the letter in every language for the countries to give to their bosses. Maybe once they saw it, their ways of thinking might just shift enough to get along and make proper reformations. Maybe they could have 'World Peace' like their citizens had always wanted.

Who knew? Maybe, one day, it just might happen.


End file.
